In different purposes of use, liquids from which material must be separated occur. In water-jet cutting for example, sand is added to the water as an abrasive material. It is known to use a type of bag for cleaning, through which the water is passed, so that the sand can settle at the bottom of the bag. In this connection, the water overflows over the edge of the bag and flows to the ground. This type of cleaning is not very efficient.
Liquids also occur in other processing machines, for example in connection with grinding, drilling, etc., and material in the form of chips and the like must be separated from these liquids. Here, too, efficient cleaning is desirable.